


Hold Me

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic. Colin and Bradley have had a row, and this time it won't be Bradley who apologises. </p><p>Please read and tell me what you think! Thank you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bradley James or Colin Morgan, and this is purely a work of fiction.

Bradley was sitting on the corner of the couch, one leg crossed over the other, trying to read through his lines for the next day. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t get the alphabets to mean something to him, still in shock and angry about what had just happened. 

Deep breaths, he told himself, deep breaths. Just breathe.

He looked up as the door opened silently, and Colin walked in, his shoulders slouched, his eyes sunken and cheeks hollowed. Colin averted his eyes as soon as they made contact with Bradley. He latched the door behind him, and then, as if it took him all the remaining strength in his body, lifted his eyes to look at Bradley.

Bradley placed the script on the coffee table, and looked steadily at Colin. He wanted to rush to him, to hold him, to make him feel better, but he fought the impulse, still angry, though he was finding it hard to keep being angry with every passing second that Colin was in the room.

Colin squared his shoulders as a flash of curiosity played into Bradley’s eyes. He moved forward until he was standing right in front of Bradley, and then, in one movement, fell to his knees on the floor. Bradley made a slight movement as if to catch him, but held back. This was Colin’s turn to make things right. Colin lifted a hand to Bradley’s leg, and in a deliberate movement, pulled apart the leg that was on top of the other, and fit himself into the space between Bradley’s knees. Bradley sat still on the couch, not moving, not taking his eyes off Colin. 

‘I’m sor...’, Colin’s voice broke. He took a moment, and then tried again. ‘Bradley, I’m sorry.’

Bradley looked back at him, unflinching. Colin leaned in towards him, placing his hands on Bradley’s thighs, looking at him in all earnest.

‘Bradley’, he breathed, his forehead inches away from Bradley’s, ‘I’m so...’

‘Shh’, Bradley whispered as he touched Colin’s forehead with his own. ‘I know. It’s alright.’ 

They stayed like that for a long moment, foreheads touching when Colin opened his mouth to say something again. But Bradley didn’t need to hear it, he had seen and heard enough, and he couldn’t bear for Colin to be like this. He met Colin’s open mouth with his own, and Colin moaned in wordless desperation. He brought his hands up at Colin's back, one spanning his shoulder blade and one in his hair, as Colin's movements became more and more urgent, his hands grasping Bradley's shirt as he tried to pull him in even closer. Bradley broke the kiss and whispered against Colin's neck, 'I'm here. Shh. Breathe, I'm here.' Colin crawled into Bradley's lap and buried his face between Bradley's neck and shoulder and tried to stop himself shaking. Bradley held him, stroking circles against his back as they sat their like that for a long while, losing all track of time. Colin was breathing regularly now, feeling safe in the comfort of Bradley's arms and Bradley - Bradley had everything he had ever wanted, and everything he had ever needed right there, curled up against him.


End file.
